


Dragon Hard

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Breaking the Bed, Cock Tease, DLC Trio, Double Anal Penetration, Dragons, Dragons in heat, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, French Kissing, Futanari, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, OT4, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Porn With Plot, RIP everyone who hears what's going on in that room, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Salt Trio, Self-cest, Sexual Humor, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, property damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harvest Festival may be over, but the dragon mating season isn’t. The Corrin twins have struggled the entire season trying to resist their urges, but they’re at their limits. Their roommates are probably the only ones who can help ease their pain…assuming they’re motivated to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do more porn and rather annoyed that the Salt Trio (or Quad with Cory) hasn’t been done yet. I should warn you it will be my first A/B/O dynamic fic but it’s mostly implied (as it only applies to the Fates universe but not in Smash). Enjoy!

After all the partying and dancing, the Harvest Festival finally came to an end. It meant that people who weren't originally from Smashopolis will return home until the next festival or when a huge Smash tournament came up. Most of the Smashers wouldn't be able to relax because of the upcoming tournament of course. It would be the tournament before the holiday season started. Then the Smashers would be free to do whatever they wanted with only a few scheduled matches.

Just because the Harvest Festival ended though doesn't mean that the dragon mating season was over. For most Smashers, winter began on the first of December. Others needed to wait until December 21st before it was officially the winter season. When winter hit, those who were dating Homs were going to have some sexy times (and bruised butts afterwards). Until then, it was still dragon season…and there were at least four dragons in the mansion.

The Robin twins overall were immune to dragon season simply because they weren't technical dragons like the Corrin twins were (and they were half). They could give off Grima's aura all they wanted, but they still weren't a dragon definitively.

The dragon twins meanwhile had been in heat for the past three months and they were near the end of their cycle. Whatever the reason, both had refused to participate in any sexual activities. Cory had murmured on multiple occasions she was already taken back in her home world and Corrin simply wasn't interested in romance much less sex. However, the dragon inside of them was something they had a hard time resisting. They had been successful for years, but they were at their limits especially Corrin who had yet to experience any sexual lust like his older twin had.

The last couple of weeks had put them out of commission for fighting and had caused a lot of problems for their roommates and the Smashers. Cory had locked herself up in her room and when forced to come out, she would snap at everyone. She would transform her hand into a dragon's fist to knock people away since even the slightest touch would make her knees go weak. She had a better time hiding that she was in desperate need of release.

In comparison, Corrin had taken out his sexual frustration out in Smash Forest where he could let loose his powers. Unfortunately, Viridi was far from pleased when he started to destroy the entire forest to let off some steam. It wouldn't be long until there was this huge crater caused when in his dragon form. The lake wasn't in any better condition as it was starting to dry up from whatever Corrin did to it. He wasn't a fire dragon, so he shouldn't be absorbing the water…

When Corrin wasn't ruining the landscape outside, he would lash out at anyone close to him much like Cory. At night, it was worse seeing how he refused to masturbate. He let out pathetic dragon cries as he tossed and turned on his mattress until he got so frustrated that he turned into his dragon form to stop himself from making too much noise…only to break the bed and fall through the floor. Mr. Game and Watch and whoever roomed underneath him were far from happy.

Master Hand did the unthinkable. He made it Bayonetta and Cloud's goal to do whatever it took to stop the dragon twins from making so much noise at night and breaking everything in sight. These two were a destructive force and now that they're both moody, it wouldn't be long until they decided to destroy Smashopolis while in heat. Bayonetta smirked at the thought (she wouldn't even be around should that happen). Cloud, who was already irritable, became more frustrated upon hearing how the responsibilities were dumped on him. At first, Cloud was happy to move out of DDD's room and switch with Corrin, but he wasn't aware (or rather forgot) dragon season was a thing.

Bayonetta wasn't going to comply immediately. She didn't have to listen to Master's orders seeing as how she could just beat him up and head on her merry way. She decided to observe Cory before pouncing. Meanwhile, Cloud was stuck with Corrin. The scent he was giving off was filling his nostrils and making him more light headed than he already was. One would think the twins gave off the same scent during the season, but it was completely different. Cory smelled rather bitter as if she was telling everyone to stay away. Corrin's scent was sweet in comparison. Cloud was aware that despite being a prince, Corrin's hygiene wasn't exactly the best. It wasn't Wario bad, but his sister was known for taking long baths in comparison…

"You really are annoying." Cloud grumbled as Corrin was rolling on the floor as punishment for breaking his bed and the floor. Only the floor/ceiling was repaired, but the male dragon would have to sleep on the cold floor. Not like he was going to get any sleep anyway if he's in the heat.

"Guh…I can't…" Corrin murmured weakly before he slowly stood up. "…Sorry Cloud. I'll go upstairs."

"The guest room? For what?"

"…It will be quieter for you…unless I fall through the floor again."

"If you don't transform into a dragon, I'm sure that won't happen again."

Corrin wasn't so sure about that. He was rather flustered that something like that happened. Even back in Nohr, he never had let that happen once. It just showed how bad things have gotten.

"...If you need a shoulder, I can help you."

"No, it's fine. I can walk to the fourth floor by myself. It's just one flight of stairs."

"Or you could take the elevator-"

"THAT THING IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!"

Cloud covered his ears. His roommate had no indoor voice, but he assumed that was just because he was a dragon and he was projecting his voice. He questioned how Corrin was related to Cory with how they were as different as night and day.

The silver haired prince slowly walked toward the entrance with immense difficulty. He was already breathing heavily and his legs were shaking. He wouldn't be able to get out of the room without falling to the ground, but the last thing he wanted to do was give into his dragon hormones in front of his roommate.

"...Here let me help."

"Don't…"

Corrin didn't have much of a choice. Cloud had opened the door for him before assisting his younger companion. The dragon prince resisted the urge to moan at the sudden touch. His hormones were going insane and his instincts was telling him to jump all over the spiky haired blond. Cloud seemed mostly unaware of Corrin's intentions even if he couldn't stand his scent at the moment.

"You're staying on the fourth floor tonight." Cloud reminded him. "If you fall through that floor, there will be consequences."

"S-Sorry…"

Corrin closed his eyes as he allowed Cloud to lead the way. The ex-SOLDIER was mostly dragging Corrin out of the room and up the stairs. Thanks to the fact that the mansion had stairs on both sides of the mansion, it wouldn't take long to reach the fourth floor. Bayonetta had already beaten Cloud to a particular room up there.

This room was a larger guest room. It was meant for large families who didn't want to be in the room next to their children. As a result, there were two larger beds and more room to walk around. The only reason the angel twins didn't take this room as their own is because they took the room closest to the left stairs, so they could have easy access to the Goddesses' room on the fifth floor.

Cloud should not have been surprised at what Bayonetta's method would be for "helping" Cory if that's what you wanted to call it. Bayonetta seemed to have so many powers under her belt that it was a miracle she hadn't torn down the mansion along with the five divine beings in the mansion, the dragon twins, the angel twins and the tactician twins. Heck, everyone in this mansion was so dangerous that Cloud was concerned for the safety of the normal Smashers (then again, who was normal in the mansion?)

The Umbra Witch had summoned a demon with large tentacles. When Cory refused to cooperate, Bayonetta sicked the demon on her. She chose the right demon that could easily subdue the dragon princess but not enough to hurt her if she struggled too much. To make sure she didn't complain, the tentacle demon had been forced down her mouth. Bayonetta probably should have checked if the demon wasn't like those Golden Land krakens that laid eggs inside of their victims. What she did know was that this particular demon shot aphrodisiac once it reached climax, so it wouldn't be long until Cory drowned in pleasure.

The tentacle demon had already stripped the Nohr princess bare. Since she was in her pajamas, it was easy to remove the buttons that covered her breasts up. The silver haired girl had cursed into the tentacle and bit hard on it multiple times even if it didn't react. The monster had ignored her and continued its assault. Her pajama pants had been pulled down and so had her panties. Bayonetta was rather cruel and instead of letting the demon do what it wanted, she forced the thing to just toy with her. No tentacle would go into her two holes unless Cory begged for it. The female dragon let out a frustrated moan with the tentacle simply rubbing against her clit and poking at her entrance. She enjoyed how feisty Cory was even in this stage of heat. She couldn't keep the Ice Queen act forever.

"Oh, so you decided to help the little dragon after all." Bayonetta said simply hearing Cloud come into the family guest room. "Care to join in on the fun?"

"Not really." Cloud admitted. "I'm dropping him off. You can handle him."

"W-Wait...what?!" Corrin really wasn't impressed with the older Smasher at the moment. "You can't leave me with her! She's crazy!"

The raven haired witch smirked at the insult. He still had the nerve to do that when he was in heat too. She licked her lips smelling the scent coming off of him. It was completely different from his sister's, and she wanted a taste of him.

"Not my problem."

"It is your problem! I would rather have you fix my issue than Bayonetta! She summoned a tentacle monster! I'm not having my first time be that thing!"

There was a rather long pause before Corrin realized what he said. Yes, he had said he wasn't interested in romance, but now he just out and confirmed to his sister and the two older Smashers that he hadn't experienced sex once. Combined with the pheromones he was giving off, and he set himself up for failure.

"Oh…"

Corrin wanted to crawl out of the room in shame before Bayonetta grabbed him with her hair and start working her magic on him. Cloud really could have left at this point...but the look the silver haired prince was giving him was starting to become too much. The ex-SOLDIER showed so much self-restraint too. At first, he thought he succeeded in resisting the urge when he left Corrin to go to the door. He was sorely disappointed in himself when he shut the door and locked it.

"Oh, you don't want anyone getting out until we're done?" Bayonetta asked in a teasing tone.

"No one is walking in." Cloud corrected. "Although, there isn't much we can do if you let them fall through the floor."

"Cloud, please…" Corrin murmured. "That was an accident…"

"Well, you asked me not to leave, so I'll just sit over here." Cloud said as a matter of fact statement. "Don't mind me."

"I mind!" Corrin shouted before Bayonetta appeared behind him. He felt himself shiver as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need an adult…"

"Sweetie, I am an adult." Bayonetta reminded him. "Be a darling and do not say the same thing little Icarus is known for saying when it's just me and him. He tends to get a little on the quiet side."

"I would too if I found out that you could summon any sex demon to do your bidding." Cloud commented.

"Oh, I can do more than just that. Don't worry. Your sister is in good hands. For now."

"That's not reassuring...hey!"

Corrin was already in his pajamas, so it wouldn't take too long for Bayonetta to remove his clothes. Rubbing it in that he wouldn't be able to stop her advances, she activated Witch Time on him. If he tried to speak during Witch Time, his voice would be slurred, so he just glared at her while she stripped him naked. The worse part was because of the mating season, he was already hard. Once Witch Time wore off, he tried to jump back, but he ended up bumping to Cloud.

"Ah…"

He was at his limit. He couldn't take this pain anymore. It was either Bayonetta or Cloud…

"Dammit...Clloooouddd…"

Why did he call his name like that? He sounded so needy. Bayonetta giggled seeing how Cloud's normally stoic face fell.

"You stupid kid…" He growls as he threw logic out the window when he grabbed at Corrin's chin and pulled him into a rather rough kiss.

If logic wasn't destroyed, Cloud should have considered that perhaps Corrin didn't know how to kiss either. He froze in place when a foreign tongue was inserted into his mouth. He didn't bite down on Cloud's tongue nor did he return the kiss. Cloud groaned as he pulled away. Corrin was a deer in the headlight with the expression he had.

"What? Please don't say something as cliché as…"

Corrin just nodded his head as a response before Cloud finished. Maybe he should just hand the silver haired prince to Bayonetta and leave the room…

Bayonetta was enjoying Cloud's discomfort. He glared at the older woman before turning his attention back to Corrin. Seeing as how the first kiss was too rough, he planted a gentler one on his lips. The dragon prince responded by biting on his lips. Taken back by his actions, Cloud pulled back only to attack the younger Smasher's neck. Corrin growled at teeth being sink into his neck leaving red marks down his collar bone.

While Cloud was busy marking his territory (since that was what he was doing and Bayonetta was impressed how animalistic he was behaving), Corrin moved his hands away from Cloud's slim shoulders and down his arm making its way to his belt. The silver haired boy's cheeks darkened as he easily yanked Cloud's pants down and went straight for his penis. Corrin gulped feeling the hardness of the older man's length.

"Cloud, you weren't hiding your desire that well." Bayonetta continued to mock causing Cloud to shake his head in annoyance.

It's not like Cloud had anyway to come back at her. Cloud was pushed away by the dragon prince as he got on his knees in front of his dick. Red eyes stared at the cock twitching just from being touched by his hands. Corrin hesitated to do anything despite feeling drool threatening to drip out of his mouth. Seeing as how Corrin was taking too long to open his mouth, Cloud simply grabbed at his hair so he would yelp. The rough action wasn't needed as Nohrian prince grabbed the ex-SOLDIER's cock and forced as much as he could in his mouth. He had no idea what he was doing, but attempted to mimic the actions he had seen others do when he had walked in on some of his friend's having their sexy time.

Cloud wasn't expecting that much aggression with Corrin, but he probably should have expected much. The dragon prince bobbed his head back and forth as he attempted to not use his teeth. With his inexperience, he didn't know what else to do, so he was doing a rather sloppy job. His tongue wasn't being used as much as it should, but it was still wet enough to coat the ex-SOLDIER'S cock with his saliva. Corrin eventually would have to pull out since he didn't breathe in properly to do so. He should have just breathed through his nose, but his mind was clouded with one thing on his mind.

Sex. That's what his dragon instinct was telling him to do. It would have been preferable if it was with a woman, but Corrin did not care who it was, but if it was someone he could trust. He hummed hearing Cloud's grunts knowing he was doing something right seeing as how the blond grabbed his hair again and forced him to deepthroat. His hips were buckling and he was ready to cum. The dragon prince's ears twitched hearing Cloud mumble how he was cumming. Cloud had tried not to say anything, but nothing got passed a dragon's good sense of hearing. It was why Corrin was able to pull back just slightly in time when the ex-SOLDIER shot his seed inside of him.

Despite it being his first time, Corrin made it his goal to swallow every drop that his roommate was giving him. If Corrin had to compare the texture to anything, the closest would be milk. If it was like milk then it must be delicious.

Cloud sighed when he felt his cheeks become hot. Just looking at Corrin's face was becoming too much for him. The dragon prince licked his lips after swallowing everything before looking at Cloud with anticipation in his eyes. The taste was rather bitter for something so sticky, but it made his entire body shiver. He wanted more of this.

"Our little dragon is enjoying this." Bayonetta commented. "Perhaps it's time if I join the fun too."

Corrin did not register what the Umbra Witch said, so when she had pulled him away from the older male, he let out a cry of disappointment. Bayonetta found this amusing as she pulled him close. Immediately, Corrin noticed that she was no longer wearing any clothes. When did she strip?

"You two were enjoying yourselves that I just had to get ready."

"F-For what?" Corrin asked trying to get out of her marshmallow hell. He has suffered this enough when he was around his older sister Camilla, so Bayonetta shouldn't have made a difference. The only difference is that Corrin was in the heat, and an action like this was making his dick as hard as Cloud's. It did not go unnoticed.

"My, your little friend is in need of attention. Cloud isn't going to help you, so you can let me help you."

"Umm…that's unnecessary so...wahh!"

The raven haired witch pushed the young dragon toward the ground. Taking hold of Corrin's dick, she had placed it in between her large breasts. The silver haired prince shivered feeling the softness of her breasts. She smirked as she slowly started to massage his dick. The sudden sensation caused the young male to let out a wonderful moan that pleased Bayonetta greatly. Licking her lips, she kissed the tip of Corrin's dick before slightly sucking on it. He shifted slightly under her powerful grip.

"Ahh…Cere…oh!"

Cloud made Bayonetta's job easier by crawling behind Corrin and holding him in place. Corrin gasped at the older male's hands pinching at his nipples. More noises escaped his lips as he tried to cover his mouth so he wouldn't make any more sounds. He ended up covering his face, which was equally adorable.

"You should not cover your face." Bayonetta teased as she stopped. "Look at me."

Corrin shook his head stubbornly. He felt electricity shoot through his body and it confused him greatly. Cloud agreed with the raven haired Smasher and forced Corrin's hands apart. The dragon weakly complied to his roommate's wishes. His entire face was red at this point that Cloud wondered if it could get any redder.

Bayonetta was so beautiful to look at from a distance. Corrin may not have been interested in sex, but he knew sex appeal when he saw it. He was surrounded by beautiful women back in Nohr, but he was told by Leon that he needed to be careful of women who wanted to use their charms to lure him into a false sense of security. Corrin prided himself on being a good judge of character, so he never would have to worry about these sorts of instances. Bayonetta was someone Corrin trusted immediately despite her playful yet snarky attitude. Seeing someone as sexy as her doing this shut his mind down completely.

"Ahh...Cere...cumming...cumming…"

Bayonetta decided to be nice this time around. After a few more licks, she opened her mouth so Corrin could ejacuate in her mouth. The dragon prince whined as the sticky fluid squirted out of his length. She quickly swallowed the semen that had landed in her mouth. In the back of Corrin's mind, he wished that he didn't stare at her swallow his seed so lustfully. Even when she pulled away, he was still hard.

"You really are a needy dragon." She teased as she started to summon a demon before her. "Then again, I expect your omega side of you is making you horny."

Cloud tilted his head in confusion at the term used. He allowed Corrin to regain some of his senses so he could explain what Bayonetta was talking about.

"Only in my world…" He murmured. "It's a structure that applies to those who aren't really human. Sis is an alpha...and that's probably why she won't submit without a fight...but I don't know why I'm an omega…"

Cory probably had an explanation to that, but it's not like she would be able to explain anything with a tentacle in her mouth. If Bayonetta applied that terminology to everyone in Smash, it would be obvious she and Cloud were alphas attracted to Corrin's scent. This was making things so much easier for the two of them.

"Bayonetta, what are you doing?" Cloud asked as she noticed a hairy penis was being attached to her crotch. "What is that?!"

"Oh, this? Don't mind my little friend. He's one of my newer catches, but I never had to use him."

What was the catch one might wonder? Well...it was a Mara demon. Those demons were well-known for being shaped like a large penis on a chariot. This one...was very small in comparison. Either Bayonetta shrunk the thing or it was a baby Mara. Was it even possible for that penis demon to even be a baby?

"Alright. Time to stretch out that cute little hole of yours."

"W-What?!"

"Dragons are capable of stretching themselves."

That wasn't the problem though. Corrin was content with just drinking the semen he was receiving. He didn't want anything shoved up his ass without preparation.

"...There is some truth in that." Cloud whispered in his ears. "You will need to relax."

"How would you know?! You haven't banged a dragon!"

There was a long pause after that. Bayonetta remained unfazed as she ordered the blond to lift Corrin up for her. Cloud grumbled at being ordered around but obeyed just this once. Corrin gulped as the older female positioned himself in front of him. Really, why would his first time be with her?

 _Well...I wouldn't mind if Cere was my first._ Corrin thought to himself while blushing at the thought at how it would feel like to have something inside of him.

Slowly, Bayonetta inserted herself inside of the dragon prince. The Nohrian prince screamed at the immense pain he was feeling. He struggled in Cloud's grip and threatened to transform into a dragon at that point.

"Calm down." Cloud told him calmly. "Relax."

"Ahhh! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" The silver haired prince cried out. Tears threatened to appear when he shut his eyelids.

"And this is why you should have prepared him." Cloud snarked at the Umbra Witch.

She had no snarky comeback this time around. She would just need to wait while Corrin settled. Eventually, Corrin would settle down and allowed the Umbra Witch to continue. Bayonetta started out slow so he wouldn't react negatively. He flinched at first before following her movement. The pain went away and replaced with pleasure. The dragon growls that came out were now low roars and cute moans. He unintentionally reached out and grabbed at her breasts. Corrin let go immediately seeing as how he was aiming for her shoulders.

"Hah...you are a little pervert."

"N-No...accident...hah…"

"Oh really? Cloud? What do you say to that?"

Cloud said nothing. All he did was slowly positioned his dick underneath Corrin and slowly forced himself in. Both Smashers were shocked how bold Cloud was being. His expression was unreadable and he had to ask himself why would think that after lecturing Bayonetta about preparation that Corrin would be ready for this. Probably his own dick talking though. One cock was already driving the dragon prince mad. Two cocks inside of him were rubbing against his walls and turning his brain to mush.

"AHHHH!"

One of the two Smashers hit his prostate causing him to arch his head back and nearly hit Cloud. The blond moved closer to Bayonetta so it would be easier to time his thrusts with hers. The Umbra Witch winced slightly when she felt Corrin's nails dig deep into her shoulders. He looked like he was transforming his hands into dragon claws to hold onto her, but this pain was nothing compared to the usual punishment that was thrown her way.

"AHH! Haah...Cere...Cloud…"

Cute. He was being too cute. The female Smasher grabbed a hold of his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He could still taste his own semen inside of her mouth. It just turned him on even more at the odd taste. Not appreciating being neglected, Cloud leaned closer to Corrin and blew on his ear. This might have been his sensitive spot seeing how he moaned into the kiss.

As Bayonetta and her little dragon prince broke their kiss apart, she lowered her hand toward his dick and began stroking it.

"Ahh! Don't...not there!"

"Hmmm?"

Corrin was at his limit again and so were his partners. The closer they were, the faster they thrusted inside the dragon. Corrin called out his partners' names as he climaxed the second time that night all over Cereza's hand. She hummed as she let go of his dick and started coating Corrin's chest with his own semen.

"You naughty boy...you came before us. Now you'll be soiled too."

Cloud started to slow down the moment before climax. Unlike Bayonetta, he had no intention of cumming on the inside of the dragon prince. He wouldn't be able to pull out in time because of Bayonetta reaching climax. It was a chain reaction from there. The demon penis planted the seed inside of her of her young partner. Cloud would follow suit. Corrin was in a state of euphoria feeling his entire body be filled with a warm liquid. Was this what it was like to enjoying sex with a partner or two?

Bayonetta was quick to pull out and let the sticky liquid drip out of the dragon's ass. Cloud remained a little while longer as he pulled the younger dragon close to him. The blond was becoming rather possessive at this rate seeing as how his unreadable expression was now easily readable. He wanted another round with Corrin and he was going to get it, but the ex-SOLDIER was still courteous to let Corrin rest a bit before he would start again.

Cory was at her breaking point now. The sounds the other Smashers were making were just too much. Her dragon instinct finally took over. Conveniently, the tentacle had finally decided to remove itself from her mouth. She couldn't hold back her moans anymore and it was enough to catch Bayonetta's attention.

"Oh, you want to say something?" Bayonetta asked as she finally left the boy's side to look at her. "Tell me what you want now."

Her dragon pride was thrown at the window at this point. The silver haired princess would regret her decision later. She may not have been able to move her hands, but she was able to move her hips about.

"D-Don't leave me like this…" The Nohr princess cried out. "Please help me out…please help me cum! I can't…gah…"

When the façade shattered, there was no way to put it back up. Bayonetta was very pleased with what she was seeing. Her demon cock twitched at the princess' reaction.

"Where do you want it?" Bayonetta asked in a teasing manner. "You're going to have to be more precise? Your twin is being a little too loud for me to hear you."

As if on cue, Cloud as slammed his cock up Corrin's ass causing him to give a prolonged moan. At this point, Corrin had adapted to what he needed to do during sex and moved his hips on his own. Dragons are notorious for their endurance, so despite cumming twice already, he was ready for more.

"Ahhh…ahhh…Clouuuud!"

Cory growled. She wanted the same thing Corrin was getting.

"Please, put that dick or whatever you called it into my pussy!"

Bayonetta snapped her fingers causing the tentacle demon to disappear. Cory let out a startled cry as she fell to the floor. She wouldn't be able to recover seeing as how Bayonetta was already on top of her, ready to take her.

"Now how should we do this?"

With her instincts taking over she quickly buckled her legs around the Umbra Witch provoking her to push inside without warning. The tentacle had prepared Cory even without forcing itself inside of her, so it was bearable for the Nohr princess. She wasn't a virgin in the sense that she S Supported Azura back in Corrin's universe, but this would be the first time a penis would be inserted into her…granted…she wouldn't really wouldn't call it that seeing as how Bayonetta can apparently create one with those perverted demons for special occasions.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Cory refused to orgasm just from Bayonetta inserting that demon inside of her. Even if it was just 1% of her pride, it was preventing her from enjoying herself. The Umbra Witch waited for Cory to relax before she started thrusting inside of her. What started out it as Cory trying to keep her voice in check, she lost her mind immediately when Bayonetta easily hit her G-spot. She arched her back and forced herself to match up to the Umbra Witch's speed. The silver haired princess wrapped her hands behind the older woman's back and dug her nails deep the harder she thrusted. Bayonetta was enjoying this side of Cory. She was usually so uptight, but now she was calling Bayonetta by her real name.

"Cereza! Cereza…ahh…ahh!"

Dragons were supposed to have enough endurance to last a longer sex session. Because Cory at her limit, she ended up climaxing way before Bayonetta was ready. Her liquids dripped out of her vagina while the older Smasher kept thrusting inside of her. It wouldn't take long for her to be turned on again and ready for another climax due to the aphrodisiac. Ironically, Bayonetta was more reserved than Cloud was being on the other side of the room. There was a lot of satisfaction only having your partner calling out your name while experiencing the same pleasure they were feeling. This demon was attached to her, so she would feel the same thing, but at the same time, it prevented her from doing the same thing a male partner would do. So…like with what happened with Corrin, she couldn't tell Cory when she was ready to cum because that was up to the demon. She had to predict when to let out a pleasurable sigh when she climaxed inside of the younger female. It wasn't just the demon ejaculating. The Umbra Witch's fluids squirted out as well and the sudden pleasure took her by surprise.

Cory still clung to her even after her second orgasm of the night. Her usual cold red eyelids were half closed to hide the fact that hearts might have replaced the pupil. She leaned in wanting a kiss like her twin brother was being showered with kisses. Bayonetta's response was to pull out of her and release her grip on her body causing the younger Smasher to whine in protest.

"You'll get your wish, dear. Just be patient."

The Nohrian princess no longer had any patience. She suddenly lunged at her partner and clung to her tightly. The semen slowly started to leak out of her vagina. Such an erotic sight, but it wasn't being shared at the moment. The Umbra Witch was going to change that.

"Cloud, I'm heading over!" She hummed after catching her breath.

How many times have the men cum at this point? Cloud lost count and could care less. Corrin's scent had deprived him of everything at this point. Every time he poured inside of the younger dragon prince, Corrin's delighted voice would get him hard again. He couldn't handle his libido increasing this much.

The two had done different sex positions that would normally be hard to do, but Corrin was rather flexible so he would take whatever position Cloud was aware of. His ears twitched hearing Bayonetta come closer with his sister. He let out a small hum as he got off of Cloud's lap and got on all fours on the floor.

"Cloooud…" He hummed as he shook his rear slightly. "I still need you…please stick your cock inside me again…"

Cloud didn't respond straightaway. He stood up and walked over to the dragon prince. Positioning himself behind him, Cloud shoved his hard dick back inside the younger male causing him to let out a lovely sound at the familiar feeling turning to him. Corrin rolled his hips back into Cloud as he demanded that the blond move faster. Cory was forced on all fours next to her younger twin as Bayonetta mimicked Cloud's movement. Instead of inserting the demon cock inside of her pussy, Bayonetta went for her asshole instead. Cory wasn't expecting this change and snarled when the length was forced in. Growls became pathetic whines as she trembled from the sudden pain. The raven haired witch waited for the dragon princess to calm down before moving inside her. Soon, Cory's voice would be as loud as her brother's.

Even if logic was thrown out the window, Cory probably would feel ashamed of showing this side in front of Corrin. She had maintained the image that she was an unapproachable Ice Queen. She only opened up to a few people and took her relationship with Azura seriously. There wasn't much she could do if she had no way of getting back to Corrin's world to see if she was alright. The dragon princess swore off being with anyone, but she still couldn't fight her own urges. Now, here she was gasping for air and moving her hips to keep up with Bayonetta. She had a harder time holding herself up, so she had scratched the floor below her. She would have to hear about the complaints about the family room being torn up, but she didn't care. She wanted to be relieved.

And yet…she had difficulty looking at her twin. She could hear his voice begging for another release, but she didn't want to see his face. Was his expression the same as hers? Did he have hearts in his eyes and had his tongue sticking out like hers? She only took a sneak peek and was surprised that despite the amount of times he has orgasmed, he refused to open his eyes this time around. He had the same mindset of not wanting his sister to see him in this state.

"Ahhh…ahh…Corr…in…" She cried out as her hand steadily reached out to him.

"Sis…"

They weren't related. It didn't stop them from referring themselves as such. Their faces were so close to each other that it wouldn't take long before Cory had weakly clasped Corrin's face to get him to open his red eyes. They were also filled with hearts like hers. She smiled weakly before pulling the dragon prince close to her face so they could lock lips. Corrin's eyes widened at his sister's sudden boldness. The kiss only provoked him more. He wanted to intertwine their tongues together and get a good taste of her sweetness. They would have to pull apart because of their partners yanking them away. Cory let out a disappointed cry as she felt herself reaching climax for the third time tonight. Her erogenous zone was being hit and all she could do was be at the mercy of Bayonetta. She would turn her head back begging the witch to hit her harder. Surprisingly, her wish was granted with only a witty comment thrown at her for her sluttiness.

Corrin kept his head down as he felt his body tire out slightly. He most certainly wasn't out of breath but he felt that it was time to release again. No words were spoken between him and Cloud as he pushed back against him a few more times before release. Corrin felt the sticky substance squirt over his stomach again. He let out a disappointed cry feeling Cloud pull out…only to spray his seed all over his back and his butt. Corrin was already full, but he wanted that warm substance inside of him, not on his back where he would shiver at the sensation.

Cory fared better only because Bayonetta promised the young princess she would fill both of her holes up.

"Y-Yes! Inside! Cum inside! Please! Ahh! Ahh!"

A few more thrusts and the two female Smashers climaxed. Corrin had never felt so dirty feeling the demonic fluids inside of her. Bayonetta continued to smile as she filled her up to the brim before pulling out. Cory had collapsed to the ground as if she had used up all of her energy. Dragons during the mating season were incapable of running out especially after they had held back for so long. It showed in their eyes they just needed a few minutes to regain their composure before they started again.

This was going to continue all night. Bayonetta smirked seeing Corrin give her a hungry look after he had licked his lips. Cloud on the other hand was hoping this would be the end, but both twins were just too much. He sighed again realizing that he got hard looking at them. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Cloud really didn't want to even think of the aftermath of that foursome. He woke up naked with a nasty headache. Everyone wanted to use him as a body pillow and because the Corrin twins were heavy, he wasn't going to be able to push them off so easily. He would have to wait for them to wake up, but since they were dragons, they were going to be out for a while after that sexy night.

Bayonetta was kind to help him out, but there was always some consequence to asking her for help. For one thing, she vanished thus forcing Cloud to deal with the other Smashers who were far from pleased with how loud they were last night.

Dark Pit just happened to be in Skyworld that he missed the incident. Pit wasn't so fortunate, so he was the one that had complained the most about how he got no sleep last night. He cursed how Cloud should have just taken the dragon twins to the Smash Hotel and then called it a night. It wasn't just Pit either that complained as anyone who was on the third floor whined about how they (Corrin in particular) were too loud. Even Master Hand was upset at the solution, so the ex-SOLDIER was punished again.

"Next time, you take it outside. I will ask Viridi to replant the forest again if it means I don't have to have to hear all of that grunting."

Cloud groaned mainly because the Umbra Witch would receive no punishment after she was the one who mainly instigated the plan. When he fought her in Smash, he would pay her back tenfold. For now, he could rest assure that the Corrin twins won't act up again after last night. They've been holding out for so long that they only needed to have intercourse once the entire season to hold off their desire. It wouldn't stop them from wanting more though, but it wouldn't cause them to lash out at anyone again. There was just one slight problem…

"Cloud, let's do it again tonight. I'm ready for you!"

Corrin now saw sex as a battle of dominance. Despite his submissive genes, his dragon pride emerged and he wanted to top the human now. The blond just wanted to be left alone, but it didn't seem like the dragon prince was going to leave him alone anytime soon.

_Thanks Bayonetta. You really had to pair me up with this dragon, didn't you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 7587 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The joke about the elevator goes way back to 50 Ways to Piss Off Ike where the elevator can pretty much be shut off easily and then you can play a terrible song. If you try to attack the elevator, you got electrocuted. The joke here is how one of the dragon twins broke it so no one would listen to the awful elevator music.
> 
> 2\. I assume that because Bayonetta can make a pact with demons, she can get the more perverted demons to work with her. This includes tentacle demons and Mara.
> 
> 3\. Cory is the original protagonist until she went back in time leaving Corrin as the main protagonist. I decided both of them will address their sibling figures differently as a result. Cory will stick with honorifics while Corrin is more prone to shortening the name of a person hence he uses Bayonetta's real name. It also means I intend to call Camilla "Cammy" and Hinoka "Hino", but that's just an example.


End file.
